Hetalia cops
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Tittle says all. Romance featuring China, Germany, England, and others to come up later. From your P.O.V.


Hetalia- cops

characters so far:

Arthur kirkland - england  
Wang Yao - china  
Ludwig Belschmidt - Germany

Francis Bonnefoy - France

Matthew - Canada

Alfred- America

I walked down the street in silence and entered a building.  
"Brother? You here? Hello~"  
I called out, pulling out my phone to check the address my brother sent me again. I was at the right place, but it was an empty warehouse, and began to make me uncomfortable.  
I felt something cylinder and round get placed to the back of my head, and a click sounded. A gun?...  
"Don't move and raise your hands."  
The voice had a thick accent and I did as commanded. I raised them above my head slowly then felt a set of hands pat me down.  
"What are you doing here?"  
I still couldn't see who spoke and I nervously began shaking.  
"Please don't shoot me. My brother told me to meet him here. I'll leave and not tell anybody, but please don't shoot. I don't want to die."  
"You're under arrest."  
I felt my hands pulled behind my back and a pair of handcuffs were snapped on.  
"Are you a cop then?"  
"Special forces."  
I was turned around and I came face to face with a man. He had blond hair and green eyes, and his accent finally clicked in my mind. He was British. He held out a badge and I let out a sigh of relief. At least I wouldn't get shot.  
"I'm not a suspect, am I? The address was texted to me by my brother, I have proof. I never knew this place was a warehouse and-"  
"We're going this way."  
I felt him lightly prod me and I took a step forward. He lead me towards a door and into a room. Once there he wasted no tome cuffing me to a table.  
"Am I being interrogated? I swear I didn't do anything wrong-"  
"Be quiet or I will gag you."  
I looked to see someone else speaking. This one had a German accent and a stern face. I gave a small nod, not saying a word. He then sat across from me. The british man went back out of the room and I looked around to find one more person in the room. They were silent and standing in a corner.  
"You think she's the person we're trying to find, aru"  
The accent was Chinese and the person stepped forward. He had dark colored hair which was tied back, and wearing a Chinese military uniform. Much like how the German and British were wearing police uniforms of their country.  
"She may be. This person is smart and changes identities quite often."  
"But she's younger than expected, aru."  
"So? She could still be part of it."  
"Of course."  
The German flashed me his badge before making a motion to the fact he was armed. He then took a gun and placed it on the table in front of him, pointed at me.  
"Can you please not point it at me? What if it accidentally goes off?"  
"That's the least of your concerns. My name is Officer Belschmidt, and I'll make it simple. You lie, I shoot. You decide to threaten us or attempt an attack, both I and Commander Yao will shoot. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir."  
I nervously looked to see the Chinese man was also armed and I began to doubt being innocent meant I could walk away from this.  
"So why are you here?"  
"The entire story?"  
"Yes."  
"... Fine. I'm visiting this country because my brother moved here for some job. I was going to visit a few tourist sites and visit him tomorrow. He sent me a text with an address and said I just had to visit him today. I followed the address, came into this building, then had multiple guns pointed at me."  
"Your brother, correct?"  
"Yes, correct."  
"By blood?"  
"I was adopted as a child. When I was nine."  
"And your brother is this man?"  
The German held out a photo and I slowly nodded.  
"Yes. Why is he in trouble?"  
"Why do you assume that, aru?"  
The Chinese man sat on the edge of the table and stared at me, judging me.  
"Why else is there cops- and ugh, military, after him?"  
"Perhaps he was a victim, aru?"  
"I haven't seen him in five years. I wouldn't be arrested for not having contact in five years with a dead man. So what did that punk do this time?"  
I crossed my arms defensively and the German spoke again.  
"Accused in several murders in several countries, terrorist plots, and also bank robbery."  
My eyes widened at that and I slowly rubbed my hands together.  
"I just thought he'd be in trouble for drugs or something... Am I suspect for being related to him? I would never hurt anybody. I don't even have a traffic ticket. And terrorism? I like my country, and yours is fine to. I'm very patriotic, sir. I would never be against another country... Except maybe in politics. What country was he attacking? If I can know, that is. Maybe I can help. I know about him, so I'll help."  
I gave looked up at both men, waiting for them to speak. Eventually the Chinese spoke.  
"I believe her. She's very sweet, aru. My name is Wang."  
The Chinese gave a small bow and the German eventually took the cuffs off of me.  
"My name is Ludwig. The other out there is Arthur Kirkland, part of the British police. There's a few more I'll introduce you to later, if you can help, that is. So, what do you know about plots against Canada?"  
"Ca- Canada?"  
"Yes."  
I looked up at Ludwig then put a hand over my mouth, tears in my eyes.  
"Is Canada special to you, aru? Don't cry."  
I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me and I slowly leaned back on Wang.  
"Canada was the place I was born. It's- it's my home."  
I began crying and felt the Chinese man wipe them away.  
"It'll be okay, aru. We'll stop him."  
"But why? He knows it's my home. He knows it. Why would he hurt me like that? Doesn't he care? I really try to be a good sister."  
I put my head on the table as I cried and eventually I felt something draped over me. I looked to see Ludwig without his jacket, and I held it close, trying to stop crying.  
"S- sorry for crying. It's not very helpful, is it?"  
There was no reply and I gave a small sniffle.  
"I just care about him so much, and it's like he doesn't even notice me. How could he try to attack my country? I just don't-"  
"Beep."  
I was cut off my a high bitched beep and I slowly took out my phone, Ludwig reaching for his gun as I did so.  
"It's just my phone. The Englishman already checked for guns."  
I clicked on the icon and then frowned. The Chinese man looked over my shoulder and read it aloud.  
"Ludwig, listen, aru. It's from her brother. 'Dear sister, hope you enjoyed the trip. But good bye for now. You're the one who said I should stand up in what I believe in. Good bye.' Is this a sign that he's-?"  
"Get out!"  
Ludwig jumped to his feet and swiftly picked up.  
"Ah!"  
I clutched at his chest in fear of being dropped as he kicked open the door and ran out. I watched Wang grab Arthur with quite an amount of speed then push him towards the direction Ludwig was carrying me. He kicked the door but there was the sound of a chain rattling. Ludwig kicked it again and it didn't open. After realizing the door was chained from the outside there was the sound of a small pin hitting the ground.  
"Better move, aru."  
I looked wide eyed at what seemed to be some type of grenade in the hands of Wang. I subconsciously buried myself in Ludwig's arms as he swiftly moved aside. The door blew up and Wang was the first to dart outside. Ludwig carried me out next and Arthur murmured his own feeling.  
"Bloody damn German."  
Luckily Ludwig couldn't hear him and I looked at the German who still held me and ran.  
"Why are we running-?"  
I heard a loud noise just as Ludwig darted behind a car. He fell onto the ground with his body pinning mine down. I felt a hand on my head and I looked to see Wang holding it down. Arthur went next to us lastly, practically pouncing us. He pulled off his jacket and held it over our heads. I felt his breath on my neck and Wang ever so softly rubbed my head.  
"Is that all?"  
"It may be, aru-"  
Wang was cut off by the sound of a loud explosion and I gave a cry of surprise. Debris filled the air and I heard some hit the car we hid behind. I curled up underneath Ludwig and Wang moved to cover my upper body better. Arthur staid still, his jacket doing the best to hold off the debris that rained on us from hitting anybody's head. After a few more loud noises there was another explosion. I jumped slightly in fear, jerking myself up against the German. I felt him move his hands to my shoulders where he kept them down and held them securely. I found the protection the three men gave me comforting, albeit the explosions happening so close to us.  
"I- is it over?"  
"Perhaps, aru."  
The three men didn't move but eventually Arthur got up. He had his gun trained on the building then put it away.  
"It's over."  
Ludwig let go of me and I slowly stood up. I noticed the building had high flames, but the second story crashed down onto the first. Everything that remained looked like a disaster and I slowly looked down at Wang and Ludwig. Ludwig was bandaging a bleeding leg, and Arthur was already calling for help. I then noticed Wang wasn't moving.  
"Wang?"  
I dropped to my knees and pulled his body over mine. I held him firmly around his shoulders to hold him sitting up and he gave a weak cough.  
"Aru?"  
His voice was weak and disoriented. I held him close as I felt tears fall down my eyes again.  
"I'm so sorry, Wang. This is all my fault. I never should have come."  
"It's going to be okay, aru. Agh-"  
Wang's face twisted in pain and his body slumped forward. I then saw his blood covering my clothes.  
"Wang? Please don't die."  
I held the Chinese man close but found myself lost at what to do. Where was he bleeding from? I looked back at Arthur to find him still on the phone, and then Ludwig taking care of his own wounds.  
I slowly put Wang on the ground then began unbuttoning his jacket. I opened it up completely then pulled it off of him. I tried not to stare as I put my hands on his bare shoulders and put him back in my lap. I traces my hands over his back and felt a wound. I held his jacket still to it and hoped the bleeding would stop.  
"What are you doing, aru?"  
I felt Wang drape his arms on my shoulders and his body heat spread to mine. He then took his arms off of me and put them on my hips. He changed positions so I was the one straddling him, and a blush went over my cheeks.  
"Better, aru?"  
I gave a small nod as I continued to hold the jacket to his wound. I raised myself slightly to reach, pressing into the Wang's body to reach the wound. As much as I wasn't used to being so close to someone, I liked it. Wang's strong arms wrapped around my hips, holding me even further against his body. I put an arm around his neck and waited for the blood to stop.  
After awhile I felt a hand on my shoulder that wasn't Wang's. I jumped in surprise, raising my body enough so Wang was between my breasts, my arm around his neck locking him into place.  
"Aru?"  
I quickly backed away from Wang, and felt his hands drop so I could go. I then looked at the German who had surprised me.  
"If you're done with Yao, we should probably get back to base. And you're coming with us."  
"Am I in trouble for the building exploding?"  
"Did you explode the building?"  
"No."  
"Then you aren't in trouble."  
"But he tried to kill me by it."  
"Then you're a victim. What's the laws in your country anyways?"  
"Hmm... We don't usually have exploding buildings or too much shooting or any of those things. It's quite peaceful."  
"So I'm guessing... And your brother? Where's he from?"  
"America."  
"... Makes sense, I suppose... Come on,"  
I felt him take my wrist and I was pushed into the backseat of the car. He was firm and I hit the backseat not too softly.  
As I sat up someone climbed in next to me.  
"Kirkland, right?"  
"Yes. You may call me Arthur though. I'm terribly sorry for you getting dragged into all of this."  
"Well, I didn't really want to come here in the first place too much. I guess this makes it all the more interesting. The negative side is that we almost died. Do you hate me for that?"  
I looked at the Englishman as the car started moving, Wang and Ludwig in the front seats, Ludwig driving.  
"No. I could never hate someone like you."  
"And what am I like?"  
The Englishman shifted to face me better and took off his hat.  
"A cute, caring girl."  
I gave a blush and bowed my head slightly.  
"But, someone is trying to hurt you. And I won't allow that to happen."

The englishman delicately brushed strands of hair from my face and softly kissed my forehead. With a faint blush I spoke aloud.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet the rest of the gang."

I slowly settled down, looking out the window as if I suspected some sadistic killer covered in blood to come out of nowhere. When I brought this up I was met by silence, as if they also half expected it. I don't know which one made me feel more uncomfortable, being in a car with those attractive men or being a target. One made my heart race, and the other made blood pulse hotly in my veins. Neither made me feel any calm. And I had a feeling it would only get worse.


End file.
